


Bedroom Warfare

by RedishBlueRose



Series: Ambitions Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, rivals!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedishBlueRose/pseuds/RedishBlueRose
Summary: In the middle of the night, a war commences inside a hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! //firstfanficanditspornwtfme  
> The song is Bedroom Warfare by One Ok Rock  
> Anyways, please enjoy!

_Keep your enemies close_

_Your enemies close_

_Keep your enemies close_

_Your enemies close_

_Keep your enemies close_

_Your enemies close_

_Keep your enemies close_

_Your enemies_

* * *

 

Pushing him back, Yuuri didn't break the bruising kiss they shared. The bed bounced along with them but the battle for dominance continued. Tongues slashed and pierced each other’s mouths. Eager hands roam around their warm bodies, slowly –agonizingly slow- slipping one piece of clothing at a time.

Pale hands cupped his toned chest, pinching his nipples. Yuuri moaned into his mouth. The ministrations continued until his nipples were up and standing hard in attention. In retaliation, he gripped that silky silver hair tight, making his partner expose his pale neck for Yuuri to devour. His mouth sucked until the skin turned red and bruised.

Gold medalist, Victor Nikiforov, smirked at him. His eyes gleaming with lust and desire. "Yuuri." Licking his kiss-swollen lips, he dove for another.

 

* * *

 

_I cut you off but you're still here_

_You're like a whisper in my ear_

_You start soft but you're getting louder_

_Every hour I feel the power_

_We go hard till the morning light_

_We battle nightly_

_"Keep your enemies..."_

 

* * *

 

Cameras flashed continuously, the crowd showed no signs of stopping from cheering. "Yet again, another victory for the skating genius, Victor Nikiforov, beating his longtime rival, Yuuri Katsuki by a margin of .90 points!" announced the commentator.

It didn't matter who the bronze is (which was Chris). Yuuri glared at the top of the podium with hate. Every time he wins, Victor will always win it back. This never-ending cycle was aggravating. Yuuri carefully schooled his expression and gave Victor his camera smile. "Congratulations, Victor."

"Skater Katsuki!" yelled a reporter. As soon as the reward ceremony was over, he was swarmed by reporters as usual. "How do you feel winning silver?!" "Is there anything you wish to say to Victor Nikiforov?!"

With a deep breath and lots of mental debate, Yuuri gave a fake smile. "Silver is a good medal. There are battles that I will lose and win. Please watch out for the Worlds. The battle is not over." With that, he joined his coach and ignore the remaining annoying questions. He felt eyes on his back. He met the ocean eyes of his rival. He bowed politely, they were in public after all.

Yuuri smirked when he turned his back. Bringing out his phone, he saw the text "703." An excited shiver ran down his spine. Battle's not over indeed.

 

* * *

 

_Bedroom warfare in the middle of the night_

_Out of nowhere you come back into my life_

_And I know in the morning we'll be_

_Nothing more than each other's enemy_

_Bedroom warfare in the middle of the night_

* * *

 

Yuuri pushed Victor to the bed before he can steal another kiss. Grinding their hips together, Yuuri removed his sweaty shirt. He can feel Victor's hungry eyes and smirked. Gingerly, he traced Victor's toned chest, leaving the man with goose bumps. His hands settled for the medal gleaming gold by the nightstand. Hate and jealousy filled his chest before grabbing the thing and placed it on the medalist’s neck. "You may have won the gold. But I am the top in this." He growled and sealed his rival's mouth with a kiss. " _Relationship_."

"Yuuri... Hurry—" gasped out Victor. He was shuddering with intense pleasure. His pants felt so tight he can't breathe. "Please–"

Yuuri placed a hand on his lips. "You want it so bad. Do it yourself. Show me how much you want it." He got off Victor and to the edge of the bed.

Victor gulped. He snapped the button of his pants and quickly discarded it. The watchful gaze of his rival made everything oh so tight. He moaned when his dick sprang free from his boxers. From previous experience, he knew touching himself would make his partner angry. He grabbed the half empty bottle of lube by the nightstand. The medal on his neck swung back and forth at his movements. He laid his ass in the air in salute of Yuuri. His erection was trembling, begging to be touched. The only sound inside the room was his heavy breathing and the opening of the cap. He spread generous amounts of lube on his fingers and his hole. With his middle finger, he finally explored his twitching pucker. It was warm and dry at first. He knew was he was searching for.

The high-pitched moan alerted Yuuri that Victor found his own prostate. Pleasure coursed through his entire body. He may hate the man but even he knew how incredibly attractive the legend is. Wet sounds of him fingering himself were music to Yuuri's ears. From where he sat, he can see the inside of Victor's hole as one finger became two, then three.

"Yuuri..." moaned Victor. His head turned to face Yuuri with desperate eyes.

Patience snapped, Yuuri removed Victor's fingers. Victor's moans grew louder when Yuuri licked the abused entrance. Yuuri traced the lining with his tongue before penetrating the warm heat with his wet appendage. The moans he received were more than enough reward. "Are gold medalists really this delicious?" He teased.

"For silvers, maybe," gasped out Victor.

Yuuri smirked and inserted three fingers, curling them to the general direction of where he knew Victor's prostate is. "That's fine. This silver can dominate the gold, Victor." He purred to the moaning man.

"Perhaps," gasped out Victor. "The silver can take pity on the gold and give me release."

"Are you telling me what to do?" questioned Yuuri as he gripped Victor's length by the base. He took the tie from the floor and quickly tied the trembling cock. "There, behave, will you?"

"How cruel," groaned Victor. "How long are you going to make me wait?"

"Until you beg," answered Yuuri.

"But Yuuri– I can't wait anymore," whined Victor. He was answered with a raised brow. Victor moved his body and licked the front of Yuuri's dress pants. The hardness confined inside was a sign that Victor was doing his job right. Yuuri groaned and Victory considered it a small victory. "You can't wait any longer too." He quickly undid the pants and swallowed down the hot length.

 

* * *

 

 

_It's like I never had a chance_

_We're doing a dangerous dance_

_It's not a fair fight when you're already naked_

_Your body language is so persuasive_

_We go hard 'till the morning light_

_We battle nightly_

_"Keep your enemies..._ "

 

* * *

 

Victor stared at Yuuri's retreating back with mixed emotions. Their play was simple. After a match, sex, ignore, win or lose then repeat. Gradually, Yuuri gained more confidence and eventually dominated him on the bed. He never really minded it to be honest. Long before this 'rivalry' started, he was fascinating with the Japanese. His programs, his emotions, now he got to know his body.

"You know, you're only hurting yourself, Victor," commented Chris. The second time it happened, he had guessed and cornered Victor about it. Now it was he that Victor confides with.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chris." replied Victor, smoothly.

"You can't hide from me. I know what's going on and you just won't face it."

Victor looked at his friend with a hard gaze. "If I were you, Chris, I would mind my own business and **_back the fuck off_**." He said that last bit into Chris' ear with a threatening growl.

Chris stared at his friend's retreating back with a sad frown. "Oh Victor."

Victor whipped out his phone and texted the familiar number his hotel room. Anticipation was already running throughout his body. Tonight's game would be very exciting. He can hardly wait.

 

* * *

_Bedroom warfare in the middle of the night_

_Out of nowhere you come back into my life_

_And I know in the morning we'll be_

_Nothing more than each other's enemy_

_Bedroom warfare in the middle of the night_

* * *

The vibrations of Victor's throat around him almost made him lose it. Yuuri gripped Victor's hair tight and pulled. The obscenely wet pot Victor's mouth made him come, painting Victor's face with cum. Yuuri cupped Victor's face and purred, "Beautiful." And attacked his lips again. His right hand jerked Victor's length while his left returned the favor and pinched Victor's nipples. Victor clawed his back desperately. When Yuuri broke the kiss, he said with a smirk, "So?"

Any form of self-preservation left Victor that moment. All he wants was release. "Yuuri please. Fuck me. Please. I can't take it anymore– Yuuri!!"

Yuuri gave a pleased hum at the sound of him begging. Victor didn't stop his mantra of "Fuck me please" until he felt Yuuri flip him. Victor’s stretched ass was very visible to Yuuri he can see it clenching impatiently. Yuuri smirked as Victor continued pleading and uncapped their neglected bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount on his length and gave it a few lazy strokes. Victor’s mantra came to an end with a yelp and a pleased moan when Yuuri finally entered his tight wet heat. Yuuri stayed in position for a few minutes to give Victor some time to get used to the shape of his dick again. It was only until he felt Victor’s hips wiggle impatiently that he gave him shallow thrusts, attempting to find that spot where he can make Victor scream.

"Yuuri, how sloppy," moaned Victor, pushing his hips back to meet with Yuuri’s thrusts. "You can’t make me come with _that._ "

Yuuri raised a brow. "Is that so?" He asked and pulled back until he was almost out. With a snap of his hips, he put all his strength in thrusting, nailing the prostate he was looking for dead on. Victor’s pleasured screams were music to his ears. "That hard enough for you, Nikiforov?"

"H-hardly, Katsuki," gasped out Victor in between his moans. "Put your back into it, silver."

"So bossy," teased Yuuri. "A liar too." He added, when his hand ghosted over Victor's straining erection.

One last time, Yuuri flipped Victor around. Without untying the ribbon, Yuuri jerked the weeping length in time with his thrusts. Victor clawed his back. Yuuri was pretty sure he'll have Victor clean it because he can feel it stinging. But the pain was a major turn on. Knowing that his rival was losing his mind in pleasure that he brings to him. He lowered his head, lips on Victor's ear. "Beg."

The response was almost immediate. "Yuuri, let me cum please. I need to cum. Yuuri please, please, please–!!"

Yuuri undid the tie with swift motion and dove for Victor's lips. His hand clasped Victor's tightly as he felt his second release coming. Victor trembled and convulsed as his ass clenched almost painfully around Yuuri. Yuuri moaned into Victor's mouth at the same time as Victor's kiss muffled scream. Thick white liquid decorated their stomachs. It didn't take long for Yuuri to reach climax and released inside Victor.

They stayed in place for a minute or two. The only sound inside the room was heavy breathing. As soon as Yuuri gained the strength, he pulled out. Victor shivered as he felt Yuuri's cum dribbled from his ass. Victor pulled Yuuri close and purred into his ear. "I expect to plow you the next time."

Yuuri scoffed and gingerly traced the cum stained gold with barely restrained want. "Expect to eat my dick, Nikiforov."

 

* * *

 

_I cut you off but you're still here_

* * *

 

"His Free skate score is out!! 214.57! Victor Nikiforov's score is 214.57! That means Yuuri Katsuki of Japan takes the gold! What a battle he had won!" exclaimed the announcer with the same glee as the audience. "Again, the legendary rivalry between Nikiforov and Katsuki astounded us with their performances, never letting the other get to comfy with their podium places!"

Yuuri smiled brightly, brandishing his shiny World Championship gold medal. The podium was rained by flashing lights. The media ate the eye contact he and Victor shared. Besides the two of them, no one can see the lust shining in their eyes. With a smug smirk, he maintained the eye contact with Victor. "Congratulations, Victor," He purred.

Victor's eyes narrowed at Yuuri for a second before smiling. "And to you, Katsuki Yuuri."

After the press conference and interviews were done, Victor's phone rang. "820." It said. It made him shiver.

 

* * *

_Bedroom warfare in the middle of the night_

_Out of nowhere you come back into my life_

_And I know in the morning we'll be_

_Nothing more than each other's enemy_

_Bedroom warfare in the middle of the night_

 

* * *

 

 

Standing in front of room 820, Victor fixed his sweater. He could have sworn his pants felt tighter than when he left his room. He knocked once, twice, before finding the door already opened. His eyes widen at the naked offering in the bed. His mouth watered at the sight. "Y-Yuuri." He stammered while locking the door.

"Victor." Lust was very pronounced in Yuuri's stare.

Like a siren capturing its prey, Yuuri wrapped his hands around Victor and pulled him into the bed, kissing like he was trying to suck Victor's soul out.


End file.
